Wish
by theramenfreak
Summary: Temari finds out that Shikamaru is good for more than cloud watching. ShikaTema with spoilers.


'I wish I was a cloud…'

Not for the first time, a certain lazy ninja gazed wistfully up at the sky.

An image of his own form lying blissfully untroubled on a large fluffly cloud seemed to tease Shikamaru as it danced in his imagination. 'I wish I could fly' he sighed, 'I would float up and never worry about anything…'

Turning his head to escape the feeling of his ponytail digging into the back of his head, Shikamaru caught a glance of the large crater, once called Konoha. Rubble was gathered on both sides and the large dirt hole looked more ominous than ever. However, as Shikamaru watched, a row of brand new wood style cottages grew from the ground. There was loud cheering and he knew who was to thank. Sure enough, there, on the ground lay an exhausted Captain Yamato.

Chuckling slightly, Shikamaru turned his head back and cast his eyes down to the ground. The tree branch he was relaxing on was quite high, though very sturdy. 'I wonder if I could hazard a nap…'

The sun was setting and Shikamaru felt a few spots of sunlight dapple his body through the vast canopy. Up here, he was completely alone and at peace. That was the way he liked it. Shikamaru felt his eyes slowly sliding shut. Just before his vision was cut off, he managed a glance at the sky one more time. The first star of the night was twinkling directly above him. 'Hmm…I should….make….a….wish…'

SNAP

Shikamaru's eyes snapped open.

By concentrating, Shikamaru could hear faint voices. It was obvious they were trying to keep quiet. Automatically, his brain began to process the possibilities.

Leaf Ninja?

No they were coming from the wrong direction.

Konoha Scouts?

No, they finished their rounds an hour ago. He would know, Shikamaru was part of them.

Delayed Scouts?

No there were none.

Lost Leaf Village Kids?

Not likely.

Enemies?

Very likely.

Shikamaru's heart began to speed up and he slowly rolled forward to crouch on the balls of his feet. As soundlessly as possible, Shikamaru reached back and rested his hand on his Kunai.

He took a deep breath. 'Do I have enough time to reach the village before them?' he thought to himself, 'No, they're moving to fast'

'Looks like it's up to me…' Shikamaru thought, 'What a drag…I'll just pursue for a while. Sort out the dynamic, speed, leader…it might just be a small group of amature bandits, though with my luck,' Shikamaru added bitterly, 'it'll probably be the Akatsuki'

Shikamaru was making good time until:

CRACK

Suddenly, he felt weightless- until he began falling to the earth at a sickening speed. The dead tree branch he had carelessly stepped on was falling underneath him and a sharp stick was looming up at him in the perfect position to stab him through the chest. 'Oh great,' Shikamaru thought, 'killed by a tree'

Seconds away from being skewered, a floor of gritty sand erupted between him and a few weeks of hospitalisation. Shikamaru's thought process turned into something along the lines of 'whaaaaat the….'

"Well this is surprising," a familiar voice drawled.

Shikamaru raised his head and his gaze moved from Gaara, to Kankuro and came to a stop on the speaker.

"Good observation, Temari," Her older brother added.

"Yeah, how many times is this, now, Shikamaru? How many times have I saved you just in time?" Temari asked sarcastically.

"Well," Shikamaru began as he dug a grain of sand out of the corner of his eye, "technically, Gaara saved me this time- thanks by the way," Shikamaru added, turning to Gaara. The Kazakage simply nodded. "So, we're still even" Shikamaru finished.

"Even?" Temari asked with a glint in her eye, "I don't think so. I got there just in time when you were fighting the curse mark girl"

"Yeah, but if it weren't for me you'd be sliced to pieces by that Artisans Village woman"

Temari rolled her eyes. "That hardly counts!"

"What! Why not?"

"I hate to interrupt, but we should get going…Gaara, Temari?" Kankuro did not seem to mind interrupting at all.

"Yeah, what are you all doing here?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well, ever since Pain destroyed the village, Gaara decided that the Sand would pitch in with the rebuilding," Temari announced, proudly looking at her younger brother.

Gaara's expression didn't change though his words summed it up. "We…I owe the leaf a great deal."

Shikamaru looked at the three and took in the small differences that he knew was the result of Gaara becoming Kazekage. It seemed he felt genuine friendship for Konoha and its people.

"Well, then, let's not waste time. I'll walk you to Lady Tsunade's tent. She won't be very good company, though. Did you hear that-"

"She was put into a comatose state while fighting Pain?" Temari asked sarcastically, "Yes, we got the message. To think he was strong enough to bring down one of the legendary Saanin of the Leaf…"

"But the Akatsuki still have members. They're getting stronger every day!" Temari said, sending a worried glance at Gaara, though he didn't seem to notice.

"Yes, they are, but-" Shikamaru began.

"But Naruto Uzumaki is stronger," Gaara finished.

"Exactly," Shikamaru nodded.

"Well, here's the main tent,"

Shikamaru held open the tent flap which worked as a doorway. Gaara ducked and entered, followed by Kankuro, however Temari hesitated.

"What is it?" Shikamaru asked.

She looked up at him and her eyes narrowed.

"We need to talk. About the Akatsuki."

"…and you're worried about Gaara?" Shikamaru asked.

Temari nodded. "Naturally. Though…" She bit her lip and looked out over the immense hole where the village once stood. Just beyond the destruction, Shikamaru noticed a small oasis. A few cherry trees and lots of greenery surrounded a small river.

"Though you're worried what they could do to the Sand village if they managed devastation of this level on the Leaf?" Shikamaru guessed.

Temari looked down at the temporary table outside Ichiraku Ramen's and nodded. "It's not like I don't believe in Gaara's abilities…but…" She trailed off.

Shikamaru looked up at the three quarter moon and the million stars in the sky. They reminded him of earlier, in the tree when he saw the first star and wished for-

He looked back down at Temari and put his hand over her fist that was clenched on the hardwood.

Her head whipped up.

"Come with me," Shikamaru said.

Temari opened her mouth to argue, then closed it when he jumped up from his seat. Still holding Temari's hand, Shikamaru began half running/half walking to the oasis he saw before. He hadn't noticed until now, the small bridge connecting the two river banks. Yamato didn't miss anything.

"Shikamaru, where are you-"

"You're worried about the Akatsuki, right?"

Temari nodded.

"And because of them, you're worried for your brothers and your village?"

"How is this supposed to-"

"Shh, just answer"

"Then yes"

"You're worried that they'll destroy everything you hold dear?"

Temari nodded and closed her eyes.

"That there will be no peace in the world; That the darkness will consume everything?"

A tear rolled down Temari's cheek. "Shikamaru! Stop! This is not-"

"But don't you see?" Shikamaru's voice had changed. It was soft. Gentle.

"See? What do you-"

"Our entire village was destroyed in a single blow. Our house, our worldly possessions gone in less than a second,"

"You're not doing a great job of cheering me up, you know," Temari wiped a tear away.

"I'm not trying to," Shikamaru said, his voice layered with pain.

"Then, why?"

"I'm telling you the truth. I had never been more scared or in more pain. It was agony."

Shikamaru raised his head.

"However…"

He turned to Temari.

"I still didn't give up hope. Temari?"

Temari couldn't answer. Her eyes were scrunched up and her fists were clenched on the railing of the bridge as tears streamed, unchecked into the river.

"Temari, open your eyes."

She did.

Then Temari gasped.

"What is this place?" She asked in wonder.

Tiny water lily's rested on the water, glinting in the moonlight. Fallen cherry blossoms floated around them, as though to enhance the deep purple colour of the water. The green of the surrounding plants was almost blue in the moonlight and the trees themselves were like pink and purple clouds. A small waterfall, that would've been no taller than Temari's knees was trickling water through stones and making small ripples on the surface of the water. The moons reflection was hovering just above her face in the water. She looked deep in to the clear mirror and saw her eyes blending with the night sky, and next to her, was the image of a man. A man clad in a murky green vest and a dark blue shirt.

"This place," She said, still not looking up, "What is it?"

"It's hope, Temari."

She raised her head to look at Shikamaru.

"This is what is inside of us if we look past the darkness and into the light. If we gave into the darkness, we wouldn't see any of those cherry blossoms, or even the reflection of the dashingly handsome ninja in the water."

Temari smiled.

"Temari, this is hope."

She lowered her head and was silent for a minute. Then-

"Shikamaru?"

Her voice was faint and helpless.

"Shikamaru, what if…what if we…what if I do loose hope?"

"Well it'd be a pain, but I'd be there to slap some sense into you, wouldn't I?"

Temari looked up at him. Her eyes glistened with fresh tears.

"It's always so…troublesome. Isn't it?" She asked, voice quavering slightly.

"Yeah, well, a little less when it's you-" Shikamaru froze. Did he just say that out loud? 'Please don't have been out loud, please don't have been out loud, please don't have-'

"What?" She asked.

"N-Nothing. I said yeah, then- then I just…stopped talking…" Shikamaru trailed off. Temari was smiling. That's never a good sign.

"I wouldn't want anyone else…to slap some sense into me…" Temari said half laughing.

Slowly, she placed her hand ontop of his.

"After all…" She smiled as he looked up, "You'd probably cry about it right after, anyway…"

Shikamaru took her hand in his.

"You'll never let that go, will you?"

"Never"

"Well you're hardly one to talk," Shikamaru smiled.

Temari blushed.

"You know…" Shikamaru said slowly as he looked back up at the stars, "I made a wish before."

"What was it?"

"I can hardly tell you! It won't come true if I do!"

"Let me guess…"

Slowly Temari leaned forward on her toes and brushed her lips against his.

She leaned back and Shikamaru smiled.

"So tell me…has your wish come true?" Temari asked.

"Am I a cloud?" Shikamaru replied.

"Uh…no?" Temari said quizzically.

"Then my wish still hasn't come true…" Shikamaru said in a mockingly wistful way.

"Why you-" Temari began, her eyes narrowing.

Shikamaru cut her off by leaning in and kissing her.

'No,' he thought, 'it really has come true…troublesome girl…'


End file.
